


Lien On Me

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, blake is a useless bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: When getting food with Yang, Blake is delighted by her full wallet.Takes place around Volume 1, Chapter 14. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Lien On Me

Beaming, Blake handed over the lien. The old man running the taco truck gave her a strange look, but handed back her change, and pushed the paper bag fractionally closer. She grabbed the bag, and turned to Yang. Still smiling.

  
"You know, people usually look less happy when they pay, Blake." But Yang was grinning back at her.

  
Blake led the way to their usual spot, perching on the side of the park wall. Not that there was much call for it today. There weren't many people out and about this Tuesday. And it was too early for dinner, and much too late for lunch. But she'd _finally_ done it. After five trips down to Vale for food, Blake had finally paid for their meal.

  
She sat down on the wall, and offered Yang the bag. "Fish taco?"

  
"I'd love one, thanks." Yang hopped up onto the wall next to her. She grabbed a taco and a handful of napkins. "So how's the tutoring going?"

  
"I think Oobleck scared everyone with his first test. And Weiss and I both did really well on it. So we set up an open meeting, reviewed the test and showed off those study guides Weiss made. And people keeping coming up between classes and signing up, so-" Blake interrupted herself with delicious fish taco. What was it today? Cod? Nice and flakey, just a hint of sweetness. And with the creaminess of the guacamole... Blake wasn't really good for much else until the bag was empty.

  
Yang patted her stomach. "That was great. Thanks."

  
"My pleasure." It really, really was.

  
"So why do you like seafood so much?"

  
"I haven't had it much lately, but I've always liked it." And Yang didn't know she was a Faunus, so she didn't have to worry about Yang just assuming. Blake knew she needed to tell her team about that particular secret, just... she needed a good lead-in. Something to push her over the edge.

  
Yang nodded. "And this is all fresh caught, so that really helps."

  
"I wonder who catches it?"

  
"Knowing how these little food trucks operate? Probably a relative. We can ask, if you want to get some fresh fish." Yang stretched her arms up above her head, and Blake made the mistake of looking down.

  
_Moon and **stars**_. Blake fished her eyes out of Yang's cleavage, and tried to cover herself a bit by peering into the bag. She pulled out a napkin, wiped her mouth with it, and tossed it back in the bag.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out. They're just breasts, Blake. You have them too. Yeah, but not like **those**. What am I, thirteen? They're very nice, but that's no reason to stare. Except that I want to look at Yang's breasts. Take a picture, frame it, and put it in a gallery. And then spend hours there. Staring. Aaaaargh. Why am I like this?_

  
Yang elbowed her gently, probably trying to get her attention. "Do you cook? Fish, I mean?"

  
"Oh, um." Blake tore her thoughts away to more domestic matters. "A little bit. I can do stir-fry, and all the prep for it. Chopping, rice, all that. But I don't know recipes or anything like that." She paused. "Except for the stir fry sauce, and that's mostly using whatever I have."

  
"We'll have to do stir-fry together sometime. I can show you mine, and you can show me yours."

  
_You did that on purpose, Yang. And don't say 'it's a date', don't you dare, Blake._ "That sounds like fun. Do we need an occasion?"

  
Yang shrugged. "Not really. We can take a few weeks and put away the lien for it, see if anyone else wants to help."

  
"Pay, cook, or eat?"

  
"I mean, you've heard the story about the hen and the bread, right? If they don't help, they don't eat."

  
That was **not** how Blake remembered it. "...The story where the hen gets eaten by a giant as part of a chicken sandwich?"

  
Yang gave her a concerned look. "You and I had _very_ different storybooks growing up."

  
"Apparently." Blake dug out the last fistful of napkins and offered them to her friend. Yang wiped off her fingers, and was about to toss them in the bag, when- "You've got a bit of sauce, right-" Blake pointed on her own face, "-here."

  
"Oh, thanks." Yang cleaned it off, and put the napkins into the bag. "Want to go see if that ice cream truck is on the far side of the park? I can get it."

  
Blake pondered her wallet. "No, that's okay. It's my turn, remember?"

  
Yang grinned at her. "Are you going to get anything more exciting than a single scoop of vanilla?"

  
"I'll see. But I do like vanilla." Blake tried not to take a deep breath. What she was doing was completely normal. Nothing to get excited over. She 'accidentally' knocked the taco bag, now trash bag, off the wall. "Whoops." Hopping down off the wall, Blake bent over, facing away from Yang.

  
_Please be looking, please be looking. _

  
She picked up the bag and just set it against the wall. Looked up at Yang. Who was looking off towards the taco truck with more intensity than it merited. She'd looked.

  
_Consider that an apology for staring at you, Yang. __However that works out in my stupid brain as an apology. You showed me yours, I showed you mine. _

  
"Yang, can we sit for a few minutes?" Blake hopped back on the wall, right next to Yang now, with no bag in-between them.

  
"Sure! Ice cream and fish would be a weird combo right away."

  
Blake smiled at Yang, and leaned against her. Just a little bit. Not for support, just... so she knew she was there.

  
_I really do like her. Not just because she's gorgeous. She's a good friend. A really good friend, considering how little I've shared. I hope she'll stay one after I tell her._

  
_ But not now. I don't want to ruin this. I just... need to build up my courage. And it wouldn't be fair to anyone on my team if I just told Yang. I can't expect her not to tell Ruby. And if Weiss found out that Ruby and Yang knew... If Weiss found out at all. There **had** to be a good way to do it. I just need more time to think. I need it to be perfect._

  
Blake sighed.

  
"Everything okay?"

  
_No_. "Yes, I'm just thinking."

  
"Yeah, I get all introspective about ice cream too."

  
Blake laughed. It felt good. That was the whole point, wasn't it?

  
"Did you want to talk about it?"

  
She couldn't. Not yet. It wouldn't be fair. "I... not yet. I have to think more before I can-" _-tell you I've been lying, I've been hiding. -tell you I'm not who you think I am, what you think I am. -share._

  
Yang was already nodding. "No rush; I'll be here."

  
_Please wait. I like you. Please wait for me. I'm sorry for lying to you. But I haven't lied about everything. Please, just wait for me to explain. I need - I want you as a friend._

  
_ Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._


End file.
